


5 Steps To A Better Future

by illudio



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illudio/pseuds/illudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sequence written for the multifandom drabble fest on imzy. Written for AnonPoolKurtis</p>
<p>How Brian and Carter come back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Steps To A Better Future

**Author's Note:**

> I loved getting this prompt, but couldn't manage to keep it down to one drabble. So it's a 5 things plus one, lightly inspired by the stages of grief. Also posted here on imzy https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble/post/denial_fast_furious_series_for_anonpoolkurtis
> 
> prompt is here https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble/post/sign_ups_comment_anonymously_to_this_post_using_up/comment/e24d6a96-695a-11e6-8b75-73170d3d652c

**Denial**

Brian ignores the first call, and the second, keeps ignoring them right up to the moment Bilkins tracks him down to a race. Carter's free, and the word is out that he's looking for Brian. Bilkins is talking protective custody, but then he thinks that Carter's looking for revenge; Brian knows better. 

This isn't about Carter wanting payback, it's about him reclaiming what he sees as his, however much Brian denies that claim. There's nowhere he can run that Carter won't find him, but the open road's right there, and he's never been one to give up without a fight. 

**Anger**

By the time Carter makes it back to Miami, his boy's in the wind. He wants to chase him down, but there are complications, every move he makes is watched, the feds are waiting for another shot at bringing him down. Everyone knows he's out and that he's looking hard for Brian, but nobody knows why, and he needs to keep it that way, if they're ever going to have a shot at freedom.

The waiting chafes, and every day his frustration grows. When he gets a lead he can finally let his anger go, he doesn't need it anymore.

**Bargaining**

When Tej opens his door to find Carter Verone standing there, he thinks he's seeing things. When Verone says he needs his help, he figures he's having a full on breakdown. Everyone knows that Verone is a stone-cold killer, who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. But that isn't the man Tej sees, so when Verone asks him again, he doesn't say no outright. 

He knows Brian didn't tell him everything about what went down, so he offers Verone a deal, convince Tej that he's not looking to hurt Brian, and Tej will help him track Brian down.

**Depression**

Bilkins can't shake the feeling that it's all his fault. Brian trusted him, and he put him in Verone's sights, set them all on this path. When rumours finally filter back that Verone's found his prey he expects to get a call about Brian's body being found, but the call never comes.

Instead there's more rumours, and the occasional blurry picture, Brian and Verone together in some far-flung, extradition free place. It's almost worse. He depresses himself; imagining all the terrible ways Brian must have suffered to break at Verone's hands. He's responsible, and the guilt will never go away

**Acceptance**

When Roman hears that Carter's free, he knows what's coming. He's known from the first day that things between Brian and Carter weren't as simple as everyone else believed. There'd been a connection there right from the start, dangerous and sensual, and far too tempting to a man like Brian.

Brian's his brother, now and always, and much as Roman wishes they could stay together, he knows it ain't meant to be. Brian's wild heart is the best part of him, and he's finally found someone to match him. Carter's everything Brian's ever wanted, so Roman will let him go.

**Life**

When they come together it's explosive. No time for words, it's fast and desperate, their need almost a living thing. Every kiss and rough touch a reminder of the time they've lost. Later they'll take the time to relearn each others bodies, to talk about the future and make plans.

But that's later - now it's Carter on his back, fucking up into Brian. It's scratches and bites and hungry kisses that leave them both breathless. It's the passion they've both been craving, and the love that's bound them together, nothing will ever pull them apart again, this is their time.


End file.
